


Block B prompts

by Drago



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Cute, I still have nightmares about it, M/M, Weekly Idol - Freeform, ZiKyung - Freeform, big smol beans, embarrassing Hyo, jaeco, one-sided ZiNo, prompt, protective Kyung, smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: I love the way you write Jiho and I really want to see how you write the relationship between Jiho and Kyung, platonic or romantic, it doesn’t matter~ just somethin smolSmol indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

Jiho is mad at him. He’s known the younger man long enough to see it, even though Jiho isn’t shouting. He used to do that, when he was younger, rougher around the edges. He would shout at them and then apologize, even if they deserved it.  
Nowadays, Jiho doesn’t shout anymore, he barely raises his voice, but it’s oh-so-easy to tell when he is disappointed or angry. Right now he is both, he won’t look at Jaehyo, even though they are sitting next to each other in the car. Jiho is stubbornly staring out of a window, as if he hasn’t seen Seoul before.  
Jaehyo knows damn well that he screwed up, he doesn’t need anyone to tell him that, and for once, the other members don’t tease him about it. Which doesn’t make him feel any less guilty, but he appreciates the sentiment. He is an _idol_ , he’s been trained for this, far longer than anyone else in their group. And yet, he can’t control his anxiety when the cameras start rolling.  
It would be easier if Jiho didn’t insist on giving him a cold shoulder, but he is determined to change it. Only when he tries to touch Jiho’s hand, the younger man jerks away like he’s been burned, plastering himself against the door and shooting him an irritated look. Jaehyo half expects him to hiss like a wounded cat, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, Jiho goes back to ignoring him, which is even worse.  
When the car stops in front of their dorms, Jaehyo makes no move to get out. Their manager looks at him inquiringly, so he says, “I’m going back to Jiho’s.”  
“The fuck you are!” the younger man vehemently opposes, but this time, it’s Jaehyo who ignores him. Their manager raises his hands in defeat, not wanting to be involved (Jaehyo wishes he didn’t have to be involved), and starts the car again.  
Jiho doesn’t give up so easily, and tries to stop him from entering the house, but Jaehyo, unlike some, has muscles, so he easily shoulders past the younger man, knowing that he won’t make a scene.  
“I’m sorry,” he says, when the door to Jiho’s flat closes behind them. “I know it was embarrassing.”  
Jiho takes a loud, deep breath, and Jaehyo knows it means he is trying to stay calm.  
“It’s been _years_ Jaehyo. You are a fucking vocalist, we’ve been on many shows before, how can you… be like that?”  
“I… I’m sorry,” he repeats, because what else can he say? There is nothing he can say to make it better. “It won’t happen again.”  
“Bullshit,” Jiho spits out. He is right, it will most definitely happen again, if anyone asks him any questions. “Look, I know it’s my fault that we didn’t have a comeback in a long time, but if you have a problem with me, tell me _behind the fucking scenes_ , not when the cameras are recording every single thing we say.”  
Frankly speaking, he hasn’t thought about that. He worried that their fans will think he is an idiot, but now he realizes that some of them might even find it endearing. What they will think about Jiho, on the other hand…  
“I’m just really bad with words,” he tries to defend himself, but Jiho talks over him.  
“You need to think before you speak, you know damn well that I have to take responsibility for everything that happens. You don’t have to like me...”  
Now, this is bullshit. Jaehyo likes him plenty, probably more than he should, that’s why he finds Jiho so difficult in the first place. The younger man rambles on and on about their relationship, expectations and responsibilities, so Jaehyo does the only thing he can think of, and slides his finger between Jiho’s plump lips, stunning him into silence.  
He is given maybe five seconds of feeling victorious, before Jiho traps his finger with his teeth and gives it a teasing suck. Jaehyo should’ve known better, Jiho always plays dirty. He also should pull out in disgust, but it kind of feels nice. And Jiho’s mouth is busy, so they can’t argue anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been almost a week since he’s seen Jiho and, while they are not attached by the hip, he doesn’t like it when they are apart too long. He checks the GPS to find out where Jiho is – Yukwon told him it’s creepy, but Jiho doesn’t mind, since he often forgets to respond to the messages he gets. It seems that the younger man is still working, even though it’s almost midnight. Not unusual, but he wants to go to sleep, so he decides to drive by the studio and pick Jiho up. He doesn’t call ahead or text his friend, there is no need for that anymore.  
He is mildly surprised when he finds Minho sitting next to Jiho, discussing lines with him. Minho is preparing for a solo album, and Jiho is one of the very few musicians he trusts with his music. That’s fine, he is like that too. But the younger rapper wants something more, something he can’t have, because Jiho isn’t for him to love.  
So Kyung smiles brightly and kisses Jiho’s ridiculously pink lips, before greeting Minho. Maybe it’s immature, but Minho has to learn to keep his hands to himself.  
“I hope you’re all wrapped up for today, because I’m taking Jiho home.”  
“Oh, sure, yes, of course, hyung,” Minho hurries to say. He seems slightly disappointed, but he still manages a small smile. Their relationship is good, but it would be better, if they didn’t want the same thing. Maybe one day, when they are older. “Jiho is a little sleepy anyway.” Jiho grumbles something, but doesn’t deny it. They say their goodbyes, lock up the studio and Kyung drives them home.  
Home means Jiho’s apartment, since Kyung still lives with Jaehyo and Taeil. He can afford to buy a nice apartment and some day he will have to get one, even though he doesn’t need it. When the time comes, he might buy the apartment right above Jiho’s, no one will question it since everyone already thinks that he is clingy. It would be quite amusing, if they weren’t hiding.  
But he is happy with what he has. He is happy that he is the one helping Jiho out of his clothes and into a shirt two sizes two big. Their fans have it twisted. They think that Kyung is the one, who needs to be taken care of, because he is so much smaller. They don’t know Jiho the way he does, they can’t see how soft he really is when they are alone. That’s just for the two of them. Of course Jiho is always there for him too, but Kyung is stronger.  
He takes a quick shower, and when he comes back, Jiho is sprawled all over the bed, but he slowly moves to the side to make room for Kyung.  
“I was keeping the bed warm for you.”  
“It’s almost summer, Ji, it’s plenty warm,” he laughs. But he does get cold easily, so he happily accepts the now-warm side, and lies down partially covering Jiho’s body with his. They are both bony, so it’s not as comfortable, as it could be, but this close he can smell Jiho’s skin, and it’s one of his favorite scents in the world, so he doesn’t complain.  
“You are mine, right?” he quietly asks, even though he knows that the younger man is already half-asleep.  
“Who else would want me?” Jiho mutters, and Kyung doesn’t need to think too hard about it, he can name at least three people off the cuff. But it’s a joke, so he doesn’t.  
“Come on, Ji.”  
“Yeah, I’m yours,” Jiho finally relents, and adds. “And you are mine.”  
“Damn right,” Kyung smiles, knowing that his boyfriend can feel it against his skin. For a second he considers having some lazy, sleepy sex, but decides that he is too warm and cozy, and sex is too much effort.  
Maybe in the morning, when Jiho is most pliable – not that he needs much convincing, but Kyung likes his morning softness best.


End file.
